Summary We are requesting monies for the purchase of Peggy Sue instrument from Bio-Techne. This instrument allows researchers to use preprogrammed or custom protocols for automated analysis for the separation, quantitation, identification of nanogram amounts of proteins, including phosphoproteins, derived from a variety of tissues. Peggy Sue is Protein Simple?s top of the line instrument and can do both size as well as charge separation for multiple targets in up to 96 sample in one run. Neither the Oklahoma City VA Health Care System nor the affiliated University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center have such an instrument that enables high precision, automated analysis of protein characterization from cells or tissues. Therefore, this is a truly unique and valuable resource for the scientific community at the Oklahoma City VA Health Care System. Peggy Sue will be used by seven investigators with 6 Merit grants and 1 Career Development Award. Peggy Sue will have a broad impact on several areas of research important to the health of Veterans, including quantification and characterization of proteins from immune cell subsets of systemic lupus erythematosus and Sjgren?s subjects with or without chromosomal aneuploidies; accurately and sensitively measuring changes in protein content from very small amounts of mouse osteoarthritic knee joint tissues such as the infra-patellar fat pad, meniscus, and cartilage; measuring changes in protein expression from micropunches of discrete brain nuclei following experimental manipulation for investigating chronic stress-induced pain and; quantifying necroptosis in tissues of mice to measure the levels of phosphorylated and non-phosphorylated proteins involved in age-related increase in chronic inflammation.